debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderman (Composite)
Summary The Slender Man (also known as Slenderman) is a supernatural creature with nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned in Something Awful Forum's "Create Paranormal Images". He generally appears (in modern times) as a tall humanoid creature in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt. His face is totally white, completely devoid of facial features. He has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands, albeit with fingers longer and bonier than a typical human. Slender Man has been depicted in imagery and literature at anywhere between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, though in video he is usually only around 6-7 feet tall. Because of his inexact nature, and differences between accounts, no one has yet determined what, exactly, the Slender Man is. Currently, there are two leading theories as to what the Slender Man may be: the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory. The internet popularity of Slender Man has spawned a massive number of interconnected ARGs, collectively known as the Slender Man Mythos. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B, 5-A and Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Slender Man, The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Der Schlanker Mann, Fear Dubh, Schlankwald, Slendy, Slenderman, The Pale One, The White King, Master, Black King Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Inapplicable, called a male Age: Unknown, likely as old as the multiverse Classification: Monster, giant man, eldritch horror, immortal god Attack Potency: Varies from Wall level (Even the weakest avatars can rip trees out of their roots), Large Planet level (Has been implied to have caused the rotation of the Earth, which has been calculated here) and Macrocosmic level+ (Slender is said to be a being who watches over us as if he is the author) | Macrocosmic level+ Dimensionality: 3-D to 4-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Unknown | Omnipresent Combat Speed: Subsonic (Moved his left arm upwards and stretched it up to Jay in a second) | Omnipresent Reaction Speed: Supersonic+ (Dodged gunfire with ease) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can uproot trees) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies from Wall Class, Large Planet Class and Macrocosmic+ | Macrocosmic level+ Durability: Unknown, likely Wall level | Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary, up to Multiversal+ Powers and Abilities: |-|Avatars= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, BFR, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Vince is convinced that he and the others are fiction and their entire lives have been fabricated and controlled by HABIT and the Administrator), Spatial Manipulation, Technopathy (His presence distorts audio and video recordings. Caused a plane's electronics to distort and briefly go out of control), Memory Manipulation (Erased Noah's memories after appearing to him on a plane), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds of others to completely control them, turning them into "proxies". The members of the Collective have been mentally dominated by the Administrator and lost their free will), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Sleep Manipulation (Caused several characters to pass out or suffer blackouts throughout the series and caused Jessica to suffer insomnia), Dream Manipulation (Jessica has a recurring dream of her being a child and being observed by the Operator), Aura (If desired, the Operator's presence causes bystanders to become nauseous, cough up blood and experience seizures or blackouts), Possession (Possessed Dan Wittlocke and made him smother his daughter to death), Darkness Manipulation (The house Jay explored in Entry #23 became darker as he progressed to it, even though it was daylight and when revisiting previous areas that were lit by natural lighting. Shrouds the Dark World into constant darkness), Invisibility (Rendered himself in a state of invisibility in the movie where he could only be seen by cameras), Telekinesis (Sucked Jay towards him in Entry #52 and moved a few sheets in Entry #11. Used frequently throughout the movie), Elasticity (Can stretch its arms), Light Manipulation (Generated unusually bright light at several moments in the series), Biological Manipulation (Able to brand victims with an Operator Symbol that can cause emotional insanity to certain people who see it), Necromancy (Reanimated Milo's corpse in the movie), Electricity Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Clairvoyance (When someone knows about him, he knows about them), Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation (Vision, Hearing, and Sensation Manipulation), Causes Coughing, Vomiting and Nausea, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption (Seemed to absorb Hallie into it), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, gets stronger the more people know about it, Shapeshifting (Able to turn himself into a giant spider), Radiation Manipulation (Emits Sigma Radiation, which induces violent sickness and intense, bloody coughing fits on anyone exposed to it, quickly resulting in death), Transmutation and Power Nullification (Turned the god Connor Lines into a human and removed his abilities in the Stan Frederick series), Pain Manipulation (Able to dull the sense of pain), possibly Weather Manipulation (It is implied that the Administrator can enable rain as signal of his presence), Immortality (Types 1, 8 and 9. The Operator "infects" those that interact with it and spreads to those that these Sources interact with, guaranteeing him immortality for as long as they exist. The only way to render the Operator mortal is by killing or curing all of the Sources. His true form exists outside the material universe), Time Manipulation (Able to distort and loop time. Seems to have put the Jack into a time loop), Regeneration (Low-Godly; as long as at least one remembers him, he will return into existence), Large Size (Type 0), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit souls), Passive Probability Manipulation (Accidents only ever happen when Slenderman is near) |-|True Form= Same as before minus Type 9 Immortality, plus Quantum Manipulation, Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Exists as an abstract equation), Avatar Creation, Physics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can create loops and decide the events that occur within them), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1; transcends time and space) Standard Equipment: Tentacles, proxies, etc. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: If people forget him, he will perish. Can be stopped by daylight and usually operates at night Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Snatcher (A Hat in Time) - The Snatcher's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Blixer - Blixer's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Demons Category:Monster Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Biological Users Category:Necromancers Category:Electricity Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Perception Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Physics Users Category:Causality Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Composite Category:Soul Users Category:Probability Users Category:Villains Category:Superhumans